


Splish Splash

by DestinedHellfire



Series: Private Affairs [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Erotica, Masturbation, Minor Blood Mention, Other, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedHellfire/pseuds/DestinedHellfire
Summary: Bogged down by the immense responsibilities as High Leader, Sienna takes a much needed hot bath that quickly descends into something much more lustful.
Series: Private Affairs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156046
Kudos: 3





	Splish Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Who says cats can't enjoy a nice bath? 
> 
> Commissioned by jdragoknight.
> 
> (See information on how to support my writing in the end notes)

A hazy veil comprised of therapeutic steam consumed the room, miniature illuminations in the form of candles would subtly pierce through; the backdrop reaching its completion due to the calming harmonies that emitted from a portable speaker located somewhere within the shroud of white. It was at this stage that the entrance to this chamber creaked itself open, allowing a portion of the steam to cascade itself out into the hallway leading away from where it originally resided.

Crossing through the threshold, the captivating silhouette of Sienna Khan could be made out through some of the thinner pockets of steam; there was noteworthy dominance in her strut, her breathtaking mocha figure covered by merely a single towel that was loosely wrapped up around those of her 36C breasts. From behind, the door would seemingly close itself, a trusted guard shutting it so that the beloved High Leader could be granted the utmost amounts of privacy during her relaxing bath time.

As she drew closer to that steaming pool, the feline would methodically undrape the sole covering around her body and rest it neatly near the water’s edge; taking great care, Sienna would experimentally tip a single foot into water’s depths in order to better gauge if it was to be a satisfactory temperature.

_Perfection…_

Seemingly pleased, the High Leader would willingly submit the rest of her body to the heated clutches of the bath water; once the water had found itself relaxing mere inches above the faunus’ breasts, the aforementioned female would release a long, semi-sensual sigh of relief. Now fully relaxed, she would gently lull her head back and flutter her eyes shut in order to fully immerse herself in tranquility.

Though for the moment her sense of sight was absent, Sienna found the ambient sounds that surrounded her to be absolutely entrancing: the soft cascade of water pouring into the container, the angelic symphonies of Atlas’ finest composers, even the simple concept of the steam seeping into the pores of her chocolate tinted skin.

_Oh, how it pays to be leader…_

Such aimless thoughts drifted into her mind, as she slipped further and further into an apparent hypnotic state with each passing second of the clock. It was not long until her predominant arm would find itself with a mind of its own, slithering its way beneath the surface of the water and determinedly setting sights on that of the feline’s womanhood; its path would be slowed for a moment, as her palm passed through the well kept patch of hair that resided just above the desired target. All of this was lost to that of Sienna, who was still within a pleasurable trance that saw her mind discard any and all excess thoughts that had been clogging of the gears that laid within; it was not until her digits came across her clitoris that the cat faunus snapped to with her eyes opening with minor haste.

“Who dares…” the High Leader would speak out, eyes darting around for any sign of an intruder; moments later, however, the faunus would realize the actuality of the situation at hand. “…oh.” Yellow irises gazing down into the depths of the bath water to see her own hand casually cupping her inviting nether region; she would sit there for the next several seconds as though the wheels within her mind were conjuring up some mischievous scheme.

In fact, action would not come to fruition until the current song that had been gracing both sets of her ears came to a heavenly conclusion; moving her index and middle fingers slowly across her folds with immense familiarity, Sienna would lull her head backwards once more as her inactive arm came upwards to clutch her mocha tinted breast. With a soft gasp, the feline would slide her body further down into the depths so that the water now came to rest just beneath that of her chin; every now and then, her breast-clutching index and thumb would firmly give her supple nipple a tug to further elevate the lustful pleasure that was beginning to bloom within her body.

 _I miss the days where I could do this every day without worry…_ Sienna thought to herself, her mind harkening back to the simpler times prior to and during the infancy of her status as High Leader of The White Fang; and it did not take long for some of those old fantasies to come back to fruition as well. Visions of a once all too familiar and secluded hot spring located deep within the forests of Mistral came spiraling back to mind, accompanied by the welcoming sight of a late adolescent Kali; fond photographic memory of the other feline’s captivating figure soon consumed that of the High Leader’s current lustful mind, prompting the digits of her hand to press firmer against her warming folds and release a drawn out moan of satisfaction.

More memorable moments from the secretive connection from her younger years began to flood in, Sienna soon replacing the concept of her own hand pleasuring her nethers and in turn visualizing it being that of the fellow feline that she once held a more than special bond with.

“Kali… “ she called out to the veil of steam that surrounded her, showcasing zero care if those standing guard in the hallway could hear her sounds of ecstasy; her breast-cupping hand soon replaced with the imagination of her former beloved’s lips circling around her rapidly hardening nipple, goosebumps could be felt blossoming on her skin, her heart rate increasing in intensity as she eagerly plunged her middle digit deep within her folds. The sudden sensation would cause Sienna to let out an even louder harmony of pleasure, only this time met with very different results:

“High Leader! Are you all right?” a slightly muffled feminine voice came from the other side of the door, one still easily distinguishable as one of Sienna’s trusted guard.

“Y-yes, thank you…” The tigress struggled to maintain composure, as her appendage began to pump in and out of her womanhood with a mind of its own. She could feel her toes begin to subtly curl deep beneath the water, sweat beginning to cascade gently down her chocolate tinted face and her tongue slightly hanging out from her mouth; as her chest began to slowly heave, the hand that once was cupping her ample breast would snake upward to firmly grip a lock of her short black hair. As if driven by urges that had been suppressed for an apparent eternity, Sienna would hastily accompany the digit that had claimed the inner workings of her folds with that of her index finger.

_S-shit…_

Trying to return to the track she had been on prior to the interruption, the High Leader’s mind would eagerly drift back into the fantasies it had found itself in mere minutes ago; to her welcomed surprise would come visions of that beloved cat faunus would appear mere feet from her at one of the bath’s edges, Kali too pleasuring herself with a lustful expression strewn across her face.

Everything that surrounded the tigress from the steam to the sheer lustful pleasure of her fingers pumping in and out of her nethers with immense experience was enough to further heighten the sinful hallucinations that her brain had succumbed to; almost violently, Sienna would pull the digits from out of her womanhood and push herself out from the clutches of the steaming pool of liquid she had just been submerged in. Taking a seat on the lip of the tub, the faunus would prop her legs open and give the illusion of her former partner a view that so many men and women would murder to lay eyes upon.

The new position would allow Sienna to obtain a much better angle, and as such saw both the middle and ring fingers of one hand dive deep within the heated walls of her core whilst the opposite hand saw its index and middle fingers press firmly against that of her clitoris for extra stimulus; with weighted breath, the tigress would softly dig her fangs into her bottom lip as the waves of sinful desire continue to wash over her.

“K-Kali…” she would moan out again, eyes slamming shut for further immersion. It would not take long for her mind to be transported once more back to that fateful day all the years ago, where the two faunus had taken each other’s virginities; unbeknownst to the High Leader, her delusions would cause sharpened fangs to carelessly break the first layer of her bottom lip and prompting the faintest amount of blood to caress her taste buds. A new sensation spawned, the hint of iron only elevating her arousal further and encouraging her appendages to perform their devious acts with more intensity. Tossing any sense of caution to the wind, Sienna’s free hand would crash into the wood beneath her and create an audible bang that could no doubt be heard from the hall.

“High Leader?!” the female would call out from the corridor once more, displaying a clear tone of concern now.

“I’m… _fuck_ … fine! Thank you Henna…!” the feline would curse under her breath soon after, unable to fully release her roars of pleasure for fear of her reputation; not wishing to lull on potential future failures for long, Sienna would roughly begin to rub her clitoris as her tongue casually sucked on the miniscule blood pool that formulated on her bottom lip. Yellow irises would dart back through the veil of steam and toward the opposite side of the hot bath, making contact with the others gems of yellow with lustful intent in both sets.

 _I love you…_ the tigress thought to herself, a semblance of sadness consuming her momentarily as she lamented on the missed opportunity with her desired life partner; fortunately for Sienna, the moment would quickly dissipate into a void of nothingness as her fingers curved in just the right fashion to graze against that of the most sensitive area of her nether walls.

 _Dammit… it feels so fucking… amazing…_ the faunus’ breath could be equated to that of a dense metal, sweat mixed together with water from the bath slithering down and around her breathtaking bust; once more, she could feel her toes begin to curl as her nails delicately scratched against that of her g-spot. A swelling could be felt conjuring within her abdomen, the clear desperation for explosive release growing ever more imminent with every passing minute; it was in this instant, that the sheer amounts of pleasure she was experiencing would pressure her into making a personal vow to partake in this form of de-stressing at every possible open opportunity.

Need would wash over her, the desire to steal her former beloved out from that of Ghira’s love so that she may be the one to be the dominant cat in the bedroom. Sienna was smart, however, and knew that dwelling in wants that she would never fulfill would only ruin the experience she was undergoing in this particular moment; because of this fact, the tigress would carelessly and vigorously apply more pressure to her clitoris.

 _I-I’m g-gonna…_ the ability to form cognitive thought was devoid at this stage, replaced only with a feral panting that saw pink tinted saliva to pool down her chin and haphazardly collide on the surface of her mocha breasts. Her lust-fueled visions were now crystal clear, welcomed delusions of Kali’s face burrowed deep between that of her chocolate thighs was enough to cause a wild purr to begin emitting from her throat. With a new wave of determination clouding her, Sienna would rapidly move both sets of digits in sporadic fashion as her mouth hung completely agape; it was close now, the desperation she had succumbed to would soon find itself relieved in its entirety and it only took a final curve of her nether dwelling fingers to push her over the edge of sin.

“Fuck!” Sienna wailed, a violent stream of arousal shooting out from her womanhood and splashing into the water of the bath to create a temperature differential of lust; in an unfortunate manner, however, the sheer suddenness of her explosive release mixed with the sweat coating her figure would cause the tigress to slip back and crash onto the floor below.

“High Leader!” Henna called out, only this time slamming the door open under the presumed pretext that her leader was in mortal danger; unable to see through the haze of steam, the female guard would tap into her semblance that would cause a sturdy gust of wind to escape from her lungs and effectively clear the chamber of the gas that had blinded her mere moments prior.

With the steam cleared, there was no shroud of protection between Sienna’s bare form and the eyes of her trusted guard; silence would promptly fill the now awkward air, the feline taking note of the growing blush that was conjuring on the tan cheeks belonging to Henna.

“H-high Leader… f-forgive me…” the seemingly innocent woman would struggle to speak, the palm of her hand appropriately shielding her gaze from a sight she was not worthy to behold.

“S-see to it that my attire is prepared…” it was an awkward situation for the High Leader as well, as her mind slowly began to crash back down into reality, “…now!” the feline would hiss.

“Y-yes ma’am!” Henna would mutter, hastily turning on her heels and bolting out and down the corridor.

Sienna would curse beneath her breath as she began searching for her towel, locating it on the far end of the room.

 _I suppose I’ll have to set an example later…_ the feline thought to herself, tightening the fabric around her bust so that her naked figure was concealed once more. Before more similar thoughts could come to her head, familiar bells could be heard being rung from the outside that would signal the arrival of a high-ranking member.

 _…but duty calls first, and Adam better make it worth my time…_ was the final though the High Leader would have on the subject before strutting out of the chamber and down the corridor towards her sleeping quarters to change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (@Destindhellfire) for updates on the various writing projects I am apart of and find appropriate links to support my writing financially!
> 
> Keep moving forward!
> 
> -Michael


End file.
